moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Callie Rhys
"They say the sea is a deep and never ending dusk, Though the good mariner knows it is full of cusk! The smart man knows of the Leviathan, the beast of the swamp. All who go find only a creature so cruel and vile, That all shall return with the complete void of a smile. The tunnels filled with gleaming azure rocks, A hardened and true miner knows of the illusory blue fox. For in the woods of the east lies an evil so demonic, But at first the trees seem exceedingly harmonic. To the north lies a frigid winter no man can survive alone, Where all the black-hearted men go to atone. In the old tongue, we are the Traveler's Gate, But all that go will find that a deadly circumstance awaits. O' they say the sea is a deep and never ending dusk, Though the good mariner knows it is a ripe and deadly musk." - The Tale of Ban'diel as told by Calisendra's father, Jace Rhys. History Abridged Calisendra Avon Rhys (pronounced - (Kal-uh-'''sen'-drah/ Ay-vahn/ Reese/) ''was born in the former port town of Pinehold on the small island of Ban'diel, which is to the west of Ironforge and Stormwind City. She was born before the Third War in year 12 on the Lotharian Calendar. Her father was a fleet captain of the army, and he lived in Pinehold with his family. At a young age, Ban'diel entered a golden age under Davrum Niall as the margrave and everything around them prospered. Her father was one of the primary leaders of the extensive nautical army as a fleet captain. Many described her father as incredibly charismatic and bright, so Callie holds that image of her father close to her heart and strives to be like him. Her mother was able to teach her basic education of how to read and write, but little word came to the island from the mainland, which made them seem very isolated from the adapting world. She never took a close liking for her mother's hobbies, and instead she took up many of her father's pastimes. Her favorites being sailing and blacksmithing. Jace was a masterful creator of weaponry, and the constant flow of Azure Iron from the north near Stirling Falls gave them a lot of resources to draw from. When Davrum Niall left to pursue his talents as a Paladin against the Lich King, the golden age came to a slow halt. There were rumors constantly from the north that spoke about a strange mass of undead and demonic creatures streaming in and taking over the distant northlands. Nonetheless, Callie's father remained vigilant in his wishes to teach her, and he taught her how to use the weapons she made: her favorite being the trident. A few years passed as Callie grew older and smarter, but as she dawned into her nineteenth year, the Trade Baron of Eastcliff began his grand plan to make Ban'diel into a desolate and corrupt place, trading with all the evils of Azeroth. Her father did not like this, and he planned an active rebellion in Pinehold against him; however, the Trade Baron was a few steps ahead. The Trade Baron called for the pirates he traded with to ransack and take over the port town, burning all of the stationed naval forces there, which were almost all of them. Jace tried to fight back, but the last time he saw Callie was when he told her the location of the now only remaining warship, which was passed down to her at his death. Callie and her mother Thara Rhys traveled to Radiance as it was the only safe place on the island. Everywhere else was either desolate, corrupted, or taken over by some abstract evil and under the control of the Trade Baron. Upon arrival to Radiance, she found the town was frightened and scared. She still had her trident, and she ran a blacksmith shop near the dusky harbor to keep her mother and herself alive. She enrolled herself into the cavalry, standing by while they watch their environment darken, waiting for Radiance to be attacked like the rest of Ban'diel's prime towns and villages. A few months later, the situation only worsened, and Callie's vivaciousness and bright personality began to fade, just like the city around her did. Physical Description Before you stands a woman that is barely a woman with looks not outstanding, but a certain outlandish pulchritude that makes her distinct among a crowd. She stands at an average height of 5'6", and she dons a slender but toned figure with slight womanly curves to distinguish her from a more boyish and masculine figure. Callie has clear muscular definition in her stomach and arms, with definite toning in both areas. Her legs are long and toned as well, usually covered by pants or armor. She has sleek, straight, obsidian-colored hair that can almost reach the small of her back. Her skin is of a slightly tan complexion that highlights her light grey eyes. Her facial structure is a striking mix of high cheekbones that give off a harsh gaze, but her soft jawline evens it out and gives her a balanced countenance. Thin and straight eyebrows are kept tidy by Callie, and her smile is full of charisma and elation. She usually finds a way to keep her hair out of her face by tying it back in some way, whether it be a ponytail or half-up. Personality Callie is a wonderful mix of her parents. The seriousness and studious persona of her mother combined with the charismatic genius of her father has made Callie into a hard-working girl that shows vigilance, curiosity, compassion, and most of all, her acuity. The environment she was born into has forced Callie into a person of endless inspiration and diligence. She is amazingly intelligent, accurately examining and thoroughly thinking tough decisions or plans through. One of her traits that shows the most is her curiosity. She will not hesitate to ask a question if she deems it necessary, and many claim her face to 'light up' when she learns something brand new that she is excited about. Category:Characters Category:Sailors Category:Blacksmiths Category:Tirasian Category:Radiant Vigil